saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumiko Otosaka/SAOF Arena
Yumiko is a playable character in SAOF Arena. (Voice down below) Background Yumiko followed Hibiki into the dungeon she was assigned to explore, which was really a portal to Paradox's world. Unlock Requirements Get halfway through Ridley's story. Playstyle Yumiko's playstyle is more "berserk assassin" than anything. She has excessively low defense and excessively high attack. Her way is to kill enemies as quickly as possible while taking as little damage as possible. Yumiko's character system is Stability. Due to her mental condition, Yumiko can change personalities very quickly throughout battle. Her Stability meter changes her stats and available moves, depending on what side the meter is on. Whenever she performs successful attacks, the meter moves towards the right side, or Euphoria. Her agility (evasiveness) and luck increase, and her attacks cost less MP when in Euphoria. When she gets damaged or debuffed, the meter moves towards the left side, or Heart Shatter. Her overall damage and overall defense increase, and her wait (time in between turns) decreases. Some of her attacks require either meter to execute. If the meter is precisely in the middle, she gets neither bonus. By default, Yumiko starts every battle with the Euphoria meter a quarter full. Stats Movelist Base Rank *Attack: Yumiko makes five slashes with Livid. *(Special) Trace On: Extend Livid's blade to deal 1.75x damage, draining mana each turn active. Deactivates automatically when mana runs out or battle ends. *(Special) Deactivate: Returns Livid to its normal state. Mana is no longer consumed each turn. Can only be activated after Trace On. *(Special) Crack Open: Uses Override to break an enemy's defense for 3 turns. *(Special) Mechanical Burst: Perform a combo with all three weapons. Damage increased if in Heart Shatter. Rank 2: Bounty Hunter *(Special) Black Bullet: Yumiko fires a cursed bullet that steals health from the opponent hit. More health stolen if in Euphoria. *(Special) Matryoshka: Throw Override into an enemy, cracking them open and causing Bleed and Defense Break for 4 turns. Replaces Crack Open. Rank 3: Noisemaker *(Special) Meltdown: Yumiko sets off several explosives around her enemies, dealing damage in a large AOE. *(Special) Revenge Syndrome: Can only be activated in Heart Shatter. Extend Livid's blade and go on a rampage with both Override and Livid, dealing damage to a maximum of 5 enemies and causing bleed on all those hit. Damage is multiplied if the same target is selected multiple times. (Replaces Mechanical Burst) *(Special) Noisy Lover's Soul: Can only be activated in Euphoria. Yumiko loads special crystals into Voltaire and fires at a maximum 5 enemies. All the damage done is turned into health for one of the party members. (Replaces Black Bullet) Rank 4: Painted Fedora *(Special) Dead Line Circus: Throw colorful explosives everywhere, then extend Livid and perform a blade dance that hits all enemies. (Replaces Meltdown) *(Special) Serenity Cataclysm: Yumiko loads Voltaire with beam crystals and fires in random directions, damaging any enemy hit by the beams and piercing through. Rank 5: Bloodstained Idol *Attack: Yumiko slashes with Livid and fires from Voltaire, dealing more damage the lower her health is. *(Final) Momentary Drive: Can only be activated in Euphoria. If Euphoria is full, then this move costs 1/4 the original MP cost. Strike the enemy by extending the blade. Then make one wide slash while extending, then a bigger wide slash while extending further, and finish with a downward slash from a giant fully-extended blade. Hits all enemies. *(Final) The Nightmare Theater: Can only be activated in Heart Shatter. If Heart Shatter is full, then this move does double damage. Yumiko uses Override to go on a bloody rampage and break through her enemy's armor and flesh, then forcefully shatter their heart by smashing it completely. Battle Quotes "Yo~" (When selected in Character Select) "Hm? What is it?" (When selected in Character Select) "Well then~ Shall we play?" (Intro) "Please listen to my newest song!" (Intro) "Yes, this concert will be the best!" (Intro for difficult boss fight) "I will show you the power of the Dark Side!" (When using Trace On) "Hahaha~!" (When using Trace On) "Destroy more! MORE! ''" (When using Mechanical Burst) "''Faster still, we'll break through the limits!" (When using Black Bullet) "Oh my! It seems everything in this area is actually a bomb!" (When using Meltdown) "The Retribution Strategy Commencement Signal." (When using Revenge Syndrome) "Now, will you open your eyes?" (When using Noisy Lover's Soul) "Sing about the random night!" (When using Dead Line Circus) "Who was the one that lied about peace?" (When using Serenity Cataclysm) "Hah, you're interesting, aren't you?" (When less than 50% health in Euphoria) "You're starting to get…annoying." (When less than 50% health in Heart Shatter) "The last song of the night!" (When using Momentary Drive) "So annoying, SO ANNOYING! JUST DIE ALREADY!" (When using The Nightmare Theater) "W-What? But why…" (Defeat in Euphoria) "Ungh…GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Defeat in Heart Shatter) "Come play again sometime~" (Victory in Euphoria) "C''arnage…so much fun…ahaha…AHAHAHAHA!''" (Victory in Heart Shatter) Alternate Outfits *Vocaloid: Yumiko dressed as IA ROCKS. *IRL: Yumiko in her everyday casual wear. *Halloween: Yumiko dressed as a detective. Trivia *Just like with Hibiki, most of Yumiko's attack names are from Nanashi's iTunes library. **Also the same with Hibiki, some of the battle quotes for her attacks are (English-translated) lyrics from the song the attack is named after. *Yumiko's battle quote for Meltdown is a direct reference to the Mettaton Bomb Defusing battle in Undertale. *Yes, Trace On is from Fate/Stay night. It sounds cool, alright? Category:SAOF Arena Character